


Time: We Need It

by Jadders92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Banishment, Clone Wars, Clones, Exile, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Knights (Star Wars), Kissing, Lightsabers, Love, Love Confessions, Planet, Self-Exile, Training, Younglings, make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadders92/pseuds/Jadders92
Summary: Yoda recruits a Jedi Knight who is currently living in a self chosen exile, to help rescue Padme, Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi from being executed by Count Dooku.However, old connections are reformed and Obi Wan cannot help the way he feels when she enters the atmosphere and comes to his rescue.All they ever needed was a little time to explore this strange connection between them, but the risk to others was always too great then, it's too great now... isn't it?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

‘I can’t.’ I said, picking up the wicker basket I had been using to gather up the fresh vegetables that were ripe for harvest. ‘I’m sorry you had to come all this way, but I simply cannot risk returning.’

‘Greater the risk will be, if you do not come to his aid.’ Master Yoda said, he sat on the seat of my light speeder and although I didn’t mind, I had a feeling he would not move unless he was sure he couldn’t change my mind. ‘Help is needed, only one can provide.’

‘I’m not a Jedi anymore,’ I snapped. ‘Not since Master Windu deemed me unfit for training.’ I could feel the annoyance bubbling, annoyance that I hadn’t felt ins so long. ‘Now, I won’t pretend to misunderstand what I did, I know perfectly well that my punishment fits my crime, but the last time I helped you, Qui Gon nearly died… I’m sorry, but I can’t risk it again.’

‘Jedi, you have always been, Jedi, you will always be.’ 

‘Not according Master Windu,’ I moved onto the next set of vegetables. ‘And not according to the Jedi Council, a council which you are and were a central part of.’

‘Regret, I do not the choice that was made.’

‘No,’ I sighed. ‘No, and why should you? I was a risk then and I’m a risk now. Obi Wan is better off without me.’

I continued to work, listening to Yoda sighing and soon giving up on trying to convince me altogether.

‘Allow the Force to guide you once, allow it again, you must.’

I turned around to find that I was very much alone, I never knew how he did that, but it was annoying.

Master Yoda could feel through the Force that she was coming, the one who would turn the fortunes of the conflict. He took the army made for the republic and went to help the remaining Jedi take down Dooku and his clone army. She was coming. 

Yoda saw Obi Wan and Anakin in the middle of the conflict, through the force he could feel her presence entering the atmosphere. She was coming. 

Yoda circled the survivors and ordered his army to protect them when suddenly all of the Jedi felt it, a ripple in the force. She was here.

Obi Wan was the first to move to look up at the small airship descending and landing on top of the arena. 

‘Kali.’ He breathed. 

A figure jumped out of the ship, cloaked and hooded. She assessed the situation and jumped down into the middle of the enemy side and the fighting commenced once again. 

Obi Wan could feel her, feel her presence the second she entered the atmosphere, feel her thoughts, her own unique force. He always fought better when she was around, their connection meant his own senses were somehow amplified. He could feel enemies closing in the second they decided to do so, but he couldn’t dwell too much on the extremely skilled, quick and intelligent fighter, carving her way through mechanical bodies. Obi Wan needed to get Padme and Anakin onto the ship.

‘Fly low.’ He commanded and the ship moved towards where she was fighting with two bronze lightsabres, chopping down more of the enemy than the three of them put together. He didn’t need to say anything for her to know to he was coming, she jumped as high as the force would allow and Obi Wan reached out to catch her.

It seemed that time had slowed down considerably, he looked down at the face he remembered from so long ago, it wasn’t that different, she had a slight tan, her eyes were a little less tired and still shone a brilliantly warm ocean blue, the only thing that was different was the white half mask she wore, covering one side of her face. His heart ached when he remembered why. 

Her hood fell and her familiar auburn hair was revealed, he could remember the subtle scent she had whenever he was close enough to be able to notice such things. 

He felt her let go of his hand and drop back into her ship, following them out of the arena and towards where Dooku was escaping. Obi Wan tried so hard not to let himself get distracted with the lingering touch of her calloused hand in his, but it was difficult.

Padme had fallen out of the ship and Obi Wan’s attention turned to focussing Anakin on chasing after Dooku, he just about managed it and could no longer feel Kali’s presence, she must have picked up Padme and gotten her to safety.

Master Yoda had seen fit to summon Kalivale Nooboro to his side so that they could go and help Obi Wan.

‘Need you there, beside him, he will.’ Yoda convinced her to return with him to take on Dooku together.

‘He hasn’t needed me for nearly ten years.’ She argued, but agreed to go. ‘I hope you aren’t going to make this a habit, summoning me whenever you feel some sort of disturbance.’

Yoda didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to admit that the time was coming where she will be needed more and more, especially for Obi Wan’s sake.

‘May the force be with you.’ Yoda said, jumping down with her to the platform. She shed her cloak and thick robes, leaving her in just her thin, dark tunic, she was ready to fight.

Before they even turned the corner, Yoda could already feel the old bond between Obi Wan and Kali reforming, he felt it in the arena and he could feel it here as well. It was stronger than anything he’d ever felt between two beings and he prayed that they rekindle what they once had in order to save the Jedi Order and return balance to the force.

Obi Wan felt her strengthening him, amplifying his senses before she even stepped foot off the air ship. Anakin had lost his arm and somehow through her, his own injuries didn’t seem so bad, he could easily ignore them and return to the fight.

It was like the old days when they fought together, each of them using each other’s senses and protecting each other until either they miscalculated or won. Dooku was strong though and one well timed hit to Kali’s chest from his newfound electrical power and Obi Wan was once again alone.

He remembered his promise, to always finish the fight before being concerned for her and he did his duty to the Order and to her, but eventually his injuries were catching up to him and he could no longer stand up to Dooku. 

Master Yoda entered into the fight and Obi Wan tried to crawl closer to Kali, who was struggling to breathe properly.

‘Kali,’ he groaned, as his leg scraped across the ground. ‘Kali, I’m here, just breathe,’ Obi Wan managed to get to her heaving body, he brushed her hair away from her face and tried to get her to breathe slowly. ‘Kali, come on, just take a deep breath for me, darling, just breathe.’

Kali’s tunic was restricting her and Obi Wan tore it open enough that she could finally take in a deep, soothing breath. 

‘That’s it, that’s it, darling, just keep breathing.’ Obi Wan kissed her damp forehead, something he’d not done for years and for just a moment he felt euphoria like he used to feel when he kissed her skin. ‘Just keep going, stay with me, you’re going to be fine, Kali.’ 

Obi Wan looked up just in time to see Dooku escaping and Master Yoda stopping a pillar falling on top of Anakin. He wondered if he’d paid more attention to Yoda instead of helping Kali breathe, he might have helped, but it was over now and they needed to get to a medical facility.

‘We’re glad you were here to help.’ Master Windu entered the private medical room with Master Yoda, who observed Kali for a moment. She was putting her white half mask back on, hiding what was beneath. ‘You saved a lot of Jedi lives and I’m sure Obi Wan was grateful for the assistance.

Both of the Jedi Masters could feel her inner scoffing, she didn’t believe them for a second.

‘I presume you won’t be calling on me again any time soon,’ she said and put her cloak back on, replacing her weapons back on her belt. ‘Tell the Senator it was nice meeting her, though the circumstance was regrettable and wish Anakin luck in his training for me.’

‘And of Obi Wan?’ Yoda asked, knowing her answer.

Kali turned, her face displaying disdain and exhaustion. ‘He made his choice, as did I… we have nothing more to say to each other right now.’

‘You know that he was the one who saved you.’ Windu frowned.

‘And I’ll tally that up with the rest, weigh it against the times I saved him and call it even.’ She sighed and grabbed her bag. ‘Same as always. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to return home.’

Windu and Yoda decided to accompany her to her ship, in a vague attempt to get her to see reason.

‘You’re stronger together,’ Windu implored. ‘The council abides by the Code, but in rare cases we make exceptions, you and Obi Wan were always that exception, you know this.’

‘As does he and yet, here we are.’ 

‘Do not throw away your strength.’ Yoda said a little more firmly as they stopped in the middle of the corridor, close to where Obi Wan was being treated for the saber burns. ‘Stronger together, you both are.’

‘I know that.’ She said, quietly. She adjusted her bag and took a step towards the masters. ‘So does he, every time I come back we both feel it and so does every Jedi around us, but you cannot ignore past events and the risk you take every time you bring me back. Obi Wan and I cannot be together, the risk is far too great… we decided that a long time ago and while I appreciate seeing him once in a while, I will not put any more lives at risk for the sake of one-‘

‘Master Windu, I had hoped to-‘ Obi Wan had come out of his room, seeing Windu and Yoda, but only pausing upon seeing Kali. 

Both Windu and Yoda felt the bond so fiercely that they took their leave.

‘Do you think they’ll work it out?’ Windu asked when out of earshot.

‘It is unknown.’ Yoda replied honestly.

Obi Wan felt his mouth go dry, somehow without any fighting, he was able to feel her in much more detail, her frustration, her agony, her sadness and loneliness all crashing into each other, but stronger than that, he felt her old feelings bubbling to the surface again.

‘Are you alright? Any lasting damage?’ He asked, trying to take a more professional tone.

‘Fine,’ she nodded curtly. ‘And yourself?’

‘Nothing more than a few scratches.’ Obi Wan half smiled. ‘You’re leaving… will you let me walk you to the hanger? If it’s another ten years before we do this again, I should like to take advantage of the short time we have.’

With her, honesty was always best, being plain and blunt was always the way forward. He knew why they couldn’t be together, he knew they’d agreed to only see each other when they absolutely needed to and he knew how much of a risk it was to spend too much time together. Getting reattached wasn’t a good idea.

Kali nodded and even allowed him to carry her bag, citing that it was a small thing he felt he could do for her and he wanted to do things for her while he could.

‘Are you still living on the same planet? Near Ilum?’ He asked casually, he’d always known where she had chosen to spend her self-inflicted exile, but he never visited and he wished he’d had the strength to do so.

‘Yes, still the same house, the same land,’ she nodded as they walked towards the hanger. ‘I’ve started planting a few trees nearby, it’s good for the wildlife.’

‘You always did like to watch things in their natural habitats.’ Obi Wan smiled fondly. ‘Did you plant your garden? The one you told me you wanted all those years ago?’

‘I did.’ It was the first real smile he’d seen on her in ten years and he knew he’d never forget it. ‘I planted a few things for Qui Gon, I am sorry I couldn’t be here for the funeral, I just didn’t think the emotion of the occasion would-‘

‘I understand.’ Obi Wan didn’t really want to hear her saying those things, but he understood her perfectly. 

‘I wish you could see it though.’ Kali took her bag and threw it into the back of her old airship, the one they used to go on adventures in. Obi Wan had such fond memories of it. ‘It’s beautiful at sunset, I’ve been thinking about putting a bench out so that I can watch it from time to time.’

‘Sounds like a wonderful idea,’ he smiled as she took her cloak off, throwing it on top of her bag. ‘Perhaps one day I could see it? Hopefully.’

‘Hopefully.’ She repeated back, but they both knew that the day may never come when he could see her garden and her trees.

‘Kali,’ Obi Wan was losing himself in her presence and for the briefest of moments he didn’t seem to care that the entire hanger could feel the strength of the bond, enough for the noise to quieten. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said and refocussed himself. ‘I just… may I kiss you? Just once before you leave for another ten years?’

She wasn’t sure, but he could feel her desires for him as strongly as he felt his own overpowering his control. ‘Not here.’ She said and they wandered out to a side corridor that led to a balcony. No one was around and Obi Wan appreciated the solitude. ‘I don’t want to leave for another ten years Obi Wan, but you know I can’t stay with you.’

‘I know.’ Obi Wan nodded and stepped into her space slowly and took her hand in his, feeling his old desires flare suddenly before he quietened them. ‘Kali, believe me, I know. But I do believe that despite what we really want, we have the strength to allow ourselves small indulgences from time to time…’ he lifted his other hand and as slowly as he could, he removed her half mask. He was the only person she ever allowed to see what was underneath, the scar that ran from her jaw to her temple, skimming her bright blue eye and giving it a permanently red corner. ‘I believe that if I kiss you once right now, it will take until our next meeting for me to refocus myself… Kali, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I hope that one day we will find the strength to be together… but until then…’

Obi Wan felt her emotions overflowing while he spoke, he never lied to her, that was the point, he was the only one who had always told her the truth, regardless of what the truth was. He slid his hand into her familiar hair, smelling the scent of flowers, presumably from her garden that she would soon go back to, he could taste her familiar taste, he knew how to slide his lips over her soft ones, he knew how to set her body on fire, how she liked to be held, what made her sigh softly into him… it was too much. 

They slowed the kiss, brought it down to something much softer and tender, loving and intimate. Obi Wan wasn’t quite ready to let her go yet, but that was the moment he always knew he was in danger. As slowly as he could muster, he pulled away, noting the warmth in the force surrounding her, it was cooling quickly as she refocussed herself and came back to reality.

‘We will find the strength one day, my love.’ She whispered. ‘But it is not today.’

Kali wrapped her fingers around his hand and gently took her mask back, replacing it on her face. 

‘I’m still in love with you, Kali.’ Obi Wan blurted out, it made her stop and he could already feel the annoyance bubbling and forming into anger. ‘I’m sorry-‘

‘We promised never to admit it.’ She said firmly. ‘We promised to never say it until we could be together without risk.’

‘I know, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.’ Obi Wan shook his head, trying to figure out where he’d lost his control. ‘You’d better leave before… well…’

Kali sighed and nodded, placing her hand against his jaw. ‘For the record… well, you know.’

Obi Wan nodded and half smiled. He knew perfectly well how in love they were, but the Order and their duty came first, it always came first. 

‘I like the beard as well,’ she added, before turning to leave. ‘Makes you look wise.’

‘The beard?’ He chuckled. ‘I might just keep it if you like it.’

‘Good,’ she reached the door and smiled. ‘You never know when we’ll run into each other again.’

‘You never know.’ He repeated back. ‘Have a safe journey, Kali. Until next time.’

Kali left him standing on the balcony alone and through some other force, he spotted Anakin and Padme watching him from afar in the hanger. They’d probably seen him kissing Kali, but he couldn’t seem to care, he was more focussed on trying to get back to what he knew before she’d turned up out of the blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme was curious and asked Anakin who the woman was.

‘Kalivale Nooboro,’ Anakin frowned. ‘I think. She’s a famous Jedi, but she isn’t talked about very much, at least, Obi Wan never talked about her.’

‘Why not? It’s clear they’re in love, you can feel it in the air.’ Padme could see the woman who’d saved her preparing her airship, while the man she loved remained on the balcony with his head hung low. 

‘I think it’s because she killed innocent people, mostly younglings,’ Anakin said it so casually that Padme couldn’t believe it was true. ‘They say it was a noble Jedi who stopped her, who fought her almost to the death, but instead showed compassion and sent her into exile, where she still remains, but I’m not so sure that much of that is true anymore.’

‘It’s because it’s not.’ Obi Wan had somehow managed to wander over to them without either of them noticing. ‘Kali only killed one and it was an accident, one she regrets so deeply that she sent herself into exile.’ It was clear that Anakin’s master was incredibly displeased and the tension between the two men was growing.

Kali’s airship was leaving and Obi Wan watched it fly away, Padme could feel his pain, it was suffocating. 

‘What happened?’ She asked, curious about the woman he loved.

‘There was an attack on one of the temples we were supposed to be guarding,’ Obi Wan said solemnly. Padme guided him to a quieter part of the hanger and away from Anakin. ‘We were very young and felt our connection the moment we laid eyes on each other as young padawans, we were maybe fourteen or fifteen at the time and even master Yoda was curious about us. He allowed us to explore this connection under controlled circumstances, noticing that it wasn’t just love we shared, it was something much deeper and stronger, we were able to use each other’s life force in some way… it’s a very difficult thing to describe.’ He shook his head, clearly still feeling the pain from her disappearance. ‘While we trained together under Qui Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda kept a watchful eye on us, no one had ever had more than one padawan before and they wanted to know if there were any negative effects of that. But there appeared to be only one.’

‘What was it?’

Obi Wan sighed. ‘The connection allowed us to amplify our senses to reach as far out as we desired, we could sense what was happening a whole planet away if we focussed ourselves enough, but while expansion of our abilities felt easy, trying to refocus and separate ourselves was so much harder and so we became unpredictable even to ourselves.’

‘Unpredictable in what way?’ Padme couldn’t help her curiosity. ‘I’m sorry, I’m asking too many questions, I’m just curious.’

‘That’s alright.’ Obi Wan gave a very fake smile and thought for a moment. ‘The Jedi Order doesn’t allow for relationships, while they can’t outright stop you from falling for someone, they are correct in that emotion of that intensity clouds one’s judgement. The incident at the temple was such a moment where we both learned that lesson the hard way.’ Obi Wan looked at the open hanger where Kali was long gone and on her way back to her planet to work on her garden. ‘Kali and I were supposed to be looking after the younglings in the temple and we did our duty as requested, we were encouraged to use our profound abilities to split up whilst staying in communication, sensing each other’s surroundings and warning each other of the incoming attack.’

Obi Wan gestured for them both to head out to another balcony, Padme could see he needed the air and the distraction. 

‘Kali sensed it first, the attack came from her side of the temple and I could feel everything that was happening, giving her what I could until I got there.’ Obi Wan sat down on the bench and sighed. ‘When I did get there, I found that they were bounty hunters and a couple of mercenaries, we quickly dispensed with them, but a moment of confusion where one of the younglings who showed a lot of promise…’ Obi Wan took a moment to control his grief. ‘It was dark and neither of us expected to be greeted by anyone except the enemy, she was only sensing their power as it was the easiest thing to latch onto and I was keeping an eye on the younglings. The force allowed us to avoid each other and protect each other on instinct… it was an accident, the youngling in question only wanted to help and I was convinced that she was the enemy.’

‘You hurt her?’ Padme was shocked.

Obi Wan nodded sadly. ‘I didn’t know it at the time, but as soon as the fighting stopped, I could sense a great pain in Kali, one that I had never felt before, but one I now feel constantly when she is around. The only thing we can be grateful for was that the youngling died quickly, no suffering, but Kali would never see it that way. She took an innocent life and when I saw what I had done to her, we believed that this bond we share could no longer be controlled. The mask she wears covers the wound I gave her.’

‘But it was just one incident, surely two Jedi such as yourselves could learn to control it?’ Padme implored.

Obi Wan half laughed. ‘That is exactly what Master Qui Gon said, Master Yoda and Master Windu saw it from the republic's point of view and had little choice but to expel her from the Jedi Order… but Kali and I could feel something unique to us and us alone, a deeper love we had for each other that would take time to embrace and control, time that we couldn’t afford ourselves at the risk of others, especially not younglings.’

‘But if there was a chance, and if the council encouraged you to-‘

‘The council encouraged us to explore our strengths, but it was our choice whether to use them or not.’ Obi Wan said firmly. ‘This wasn’t the first time we’d allowed ourselves momentary lapses in judgement, but it was the final one. The bond we have grows stronger whenever we are together and it works as a cycle.’ Obi Wan brought forth a few stones from a nearby pot and used the force to make them move in a circle in front of them both. ‘First we feel each other’s presence, then we feel what surrounds the other, then we use that to amplify our own senses, then we can manipulate our senses to focus on specific things such as enemies and younglings, and finally we reach deeper to manipulate each other.’

‘Manipulate each other?’

‘Only for defensive purposes, at least that is what our intention has always been.’ The circle of stones began to pick up speed. ‘But towards the end of our time together, it was clear we were no longer manipulating each other’s physical defences but starting to control each other’s emotions… we had no idea we were even doing it. The real reason the youngling died and Kali got hurt, was because we could no longer decipher between ourselves and neither could the force, she sensed an enemy first and a youngling second which led to her killing and then realising what she had done. What I sensed was the youngling first and enemy second, but there was confusion there which neither of us can deny, the longer we went against the bounty hunters, the less we were able to separate enemy from youngling. We were very lucky that it was just one.’

The stones picked up such a speed that Padme was afraid for Obi Wan.

‘Padme, it is an extremely difficult thing to describe to anyone, you feel it yes, but you don’t understand it on the level that we do.’ Obi Wan tried to be kind in his explanation. ‘Kali and I can spend short periods of time together because the cycle is slower and easier for us to identify,’ the stones slowed down. ‘We can tell when we’re sensing each other’s emotions, we can see our physical exertions, but the longer we remain close,’ the stone sped up once again until they were just a blur. ‘The harder it is for us to tell the difference between ourselves and that can be incredibly dangerous.’ The stones stopped and fell to the ground. ‘Kali and I do not have the strength to explore this connection anymore, but we hope the day will come where we do.’

‘You’re in love with each other.’ Padme felt his love as soon as she said it.

‘We are,’ Obi Wan nodded. ‘Despite that and the council’s blessing, we feel it is best to stay separated and not risk the lives of anyone else.’

‘How often do you see each other?’

Obi Wan half smiled again. ‘That was the first I’ve seen her in ten years.’

‘Ten years?!’

‘I expect it will be another ten before our paths cross again.’

‘How can you stay away from each other for so long when what you feel is so strong?’

‘Because our duty dictates protection of the innocent comes first,’ Obi Wan sounded so mechanical when he spoke. ‘The Order has rules for a reason, Kali and I cannot allow ourselves to lose control over our emotions like that again.’

‘I don’t understand, don’t you trust each other?’ Padme could see Obi Wan was visibly insulted by her question. ‘If you can manipulate each other on that level, you can keep each other focussed and no one has to get hurt.’

‘It’s not that easy and it would take far too much time to learn how.’ Obi Wan stood up, he was clearly finished with the conversation. ‘We simply don’t have the time or the strength.’

Padme watched him walk away from her, she’d obviously touched a nerve and felt bad for him, but if their love had a chance, she believed they should take it.

Master Yoda had been meditating when Master Windu joined him, sitting and crossing his legs, patiently waiting.

‘She’s gone.’ Windu sighed.

‘Home, she is. Safe, she believes we are.’ Yoda nodded. ‘Master Obi Wan feels such sorrow.’

‘As do I.’ Windu noted. ‘The connection was stronger this time, I felt the hesitation in her leaving. I don’t remember feeling that the first time she left.’

‘Mmm.’ Yoda nodded and finally opened his eyes to look at Windu. ‘Need her again, we will.’

Windu understood, there was something coming and they would need all the help they could get. He left to speak with Obi Wan about the events concerning Dooku when the subject of Kali’s exile came up.

‘Her decision to leave the Order was regrettable,’ Windu looked out at the city. ‘I often wonder if there was anything we could have done to prevent it.’

‘There wasn’t.’ Obi Wan said firmly. ‘Kali made the right choice, it’s better this way for everyone.’

‘For everyone?’ Windu raised his eyebrow.

‘For everyone who matters.’ Obi Wan was still feeling the grief of the separation and what made it worse was that he knew Kali would be feeling it as well just as harshly. He began walking away back to work, but Windu wasn’t going to let him walk away from the conversation so easily. 

‘You don’t believe that,’ Windu said, striding beside him. ‘We all felt the pain of that day, Qui Gon was sceptical about your recovery after she left.’

‘I know.’ Obi Wan nodded. ‘So were you.’

‘I still am.’ Windu admitted, making Obi Wan stop in his tracks. ‘You are stronger together and with the clone wars about to commence, we will need all the strength we can gather. You have the council’s permission to be together, you are the exception to our rules, why not embrace each other and allow us to have the upper hand in this war?’

‘You know why, neither of us has the strength to control our emotions when we are around each other-‘

‘That is because you have not been given the time to try.’ Windu could see the wheels turning in Obi Wan’s mind.

‘You’re giving us the time to try?’ He frowned. ‘A war is about to start, Master Windu, this is the worst time for me to be away from the republic.’

‘The war has only just begun and we will be fine without you.’

‘What about Anakin? I cannot ignore my duty as his-‘

‘He will be assigned to protect the senator while you are away.’ Windu interrupted him. ‘Go to Kalivale and find out what you are both capable of and use that to help the people you have always desired to protect… you are stronger together and that is what the Jedi need right now.’

His hesitation was clear and Windu just waited for him to make a decision.

‘I’m not sure this is a good idea.’

‘Why not?’

‘What if it fails? We have kept the peace for so long remaining separated and out of each other’s reach.’

‘I feel your pain now Obi Wan, you cannot deny that your life force desires hers to grow to it’s full potential.’

‘She wouldn’t want me to disturb her life like that.’

‘She would want to spend the time finding out what she is capable of doing if it meant protecting the innocent.’

Windu could see he was getting through to Obi Wan, turning his decision towards leaving. 

‘You planned this.’ Obi Wan suddenly said, half smiling. ‘You knew I would be vulnerable the moment she left and now you’re taking advantage of me and using my grief to send me after her.’

Windu smirked. ‘Possibly. Is it working?’

‘Yes.’ Obi Wan chuckled. ‘Perhaps you’re right. We always spoke hopefully about the time we could be together, waiting for the day to come.’

‘And now it’s here, you’re hesitant, dwelling on the reasons you shouldn’t go instead of every reason why you should… your judgments are not as clouded as you may think when you are together.’

Windu gave Obi Wan a curt nod before leaving the Jedi to think on his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel her stepping out of her house and looking up the second he entered the atmosphere. Obi Wan saw a large area to land in and set his small airship down in the open field, she was confused and angry and in pain. He could see her small, strong figure slowly approaching the ship.

Obi Wan stepped out and smiled, her house and her land was as beautiful as she said it was, filled with flowers and trees and what looked to be herds of creatures in the far fields.

‘What are you doing here?’ Kali whispered, but he heard her loud and clear. He walked up to her and saw that she was still wearing her white half mask, but she had been crying, sobbing most likely. It hurt him to see it, but he understood.

Obi Wan slowly lifted his hand and carefully removed her mask to reveal the lightsabre scar that burned her face, she was still so beautiful, so incredibly strong and filled with love.

‘The day has finally arrived, Kali.’ He said quietly, his other hand rising up to softly stroke her jaw and move into her soft hair. ‘I am in love with you.’ He said and pressed his lips to hers, he could taste the salt of her tears, but he didn’t care, she sighed softly as his other hand dropped her mask into the long grass and slid around her waist.

Kali’s hands were twisting into the front of his robes, holding onto him and her emotions overwhelmed her. She wanted to cry, to laugh, to run and to never stop kissing him all at the same time and Obi Wan tried so hard not to control it, he tried desperately with everything he had to simply continue kissing her with all the passion he had and hope that she could feel him as deeply as he felt her.

‘Obi Wan.’ She whispered, her tears getting the better of her as she began sobbing once more.

‘Why are you crying?’ Obi Wan gently wiped her soft cheeks.

‘Because, this can’t be real.’

‘It is real, my darling, it is so real. The day we always talked about is finally here and we have a chance to be together at last.’ Obi Wan kissed her cheeks and chuckled. ‘It is so real, Kali.’ He repeated and kissed her once again, realising that he didn’t need to stop and if this worked, he would never need to stop again. 

Kali tasted the same way she tasted all those years ago, she felt the same as well, her body pressed into his and he could feel all the warmth of her soul, her life force, everything that made her Kalivale Nooboro, the woman he loved more than anything.

‘I still don’t understand why you’re here.’ She chuckled through her tears. 

‘Master Yoda and Master Windu have seen fit to give us the time we always wanted,’ Obi Wan slid his hand over hers and brought her knuckles up to his lips, kissing them softly. ‘We can finally be together. We have time Kali.’

Eventually they went inside and talked about everything they needed to talk about. They covered as much of the last ten years as they could, Obi Wan listened to her talking about the planet she inhabited, the only other inhabitants were living in a small town on the other side, it was roughly two hours by speeder of which she had built two. 

He asked about some of the things she had done while living alone there and mostly it seemed like she just tended to her garden and provided a safe place for any Jedis in training. Most of them travelled to Ilum, the larger planet nearby that could be seen at night from Kali’s home to gather the saber crystals from the ice caves. They sometimes made a pit stop at the safe place provided for them by Kali, it was a spot close to the mountain caves and had herds of creatures nearby as well as supplies needed for the return journey to Coruscant.

Obi Wan was impressed with what she had managed to build in the ten years she had to herself, but worried that she had neglected her Jedi training and become somewhat weakened without using her abilities regularly.

‘Admittedly, I’ve not had a training partner to spar with, so I’m a little slower these days.’ Kali said shyly.

‘Well, perhaps we can rectify that?’ Obi Wan couldn’t stop his smiling, he was finally here, sitting in her kitchen, having tea and talking like they were twenty years old all over again. 

‘I could do with someone to meditate with as well, someone who doesn’t make it feel like such a solitary experience.’

‘I don’t think either of us will be having any more solitary experiences from now on.’ 

He felt the warm vibration buzzing inside of her at his words. He thought back to all those nights where they kissed for hours, just feeling each other in anyway they could, always stopping before the intensity became too much for them to control. Obi Wan had always wondered what would happen if they gave into it, but they were at least wise enough to know that should they lose control at any point, it could lead to catastrophe. 

‘Kali, I’ve missed you so much, I don’t think I ever let myself realise just how much I really wanted you in my life.’ Obi Wan took her hand gently in his and ran his thumbs over her knuckles, feeling how warm it made her.

‘I missed you too, Obi Wan.’ She smiled that wonderful smile that he loved so much. ‘Will you watch the sunset with me?’

‘Of course, I will, my darling.’ 

Kali bit her bottom lip and led him out to the garden where they lay in the grass feeling the last of the sun descending in the sky. Obi Wan felt her happiness, it was something he was unsure he’d ever feel again, but as her blue eyes turned to meet his, he only felt his desire. He was sure it was only his, but if hers really was that strong, then he didn’t care. Obi Wan propped himself up on his elbow, brought his hand up to run his fingers gently down the side of her face without the scar, the skin was so soft and her eyes began growing dark. 

Obi Wan found himself kissing Kali with an old intensity, one they were both struggling against. His hands roamed down her strong body and for a moment he couldn’t believe he was really kissing her, feeling her, being with her in this way.

‘I’m sorry,’ he suddenly stopped, aware that his desires were growing more and more. ‘We don’t need to go any further Kali, if you’re not ready.’

‘I think I’ve been ready for a long time, my love.’ She whispered against his lips. Her voice was intoxicating and Obi Wan found himself suddenly giving into desire. He kissed her with more passion, sliding his mouth down her jaw, her neck, allowing his hands to slip beneath her tunic and feel the warm, soft skin. There were more scars than he remembered, but it was still the same body that he loved, it was still Kali. Obi Wan slowed down, regaining his breath for a moment, before she suddenly spoke, no she was begging. ‘Make love to me, Obi Wan. Make me strong again.’ 

He never thought the first time he would ever make love to anyone would be in the middle of long grass at sunset and he honestly didn’t care when or where, as long as it was her. It was a euphoria he’d never before experienced, Kali’s voice, her body, her mind, even her breathing was desirable to him. He worried his calloused hands would be too rough against her skin, but it only seemed to illicit something deeper every time his palms grazed her breasts, her hips, her thighs.

Obi Wan felt slightly embarrassed at his light smattering of chest hair, but Kali didn’t think it was embarrassing, she liked the way it felt against her skin, she liked to run her fingers through his hair and feel the muscles in his back, she loved to feel his thoughts and look into his eyes and finally they joined together.

He placed feather light kisses to her lips, allowing them both a few moments to get used to the feeling of blissful euphoria. Obi Wan decided it there and then, he was never leaving, he was never going back to Coruscant and he was never again following the Jedi Code, not if it meant he would never again feel this strong or this good. 

Kali smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his beard and up into his hair. He liked it, he liked the feeling it sent shooting down his spine, he also liked that it made his hips move involuntarily into her. His hand suddenly slammed into the ground next to her and it made them both stop for just a moment. 

‘What’s wrong, my love?’ Kali panted, frowning, but sooner understanding why Obi Wan needed to take a moment. 

‘I… it’s a lot, isn’t it?’ He wondered briefly who’s sudden hesitation he was feeling, but it was soon followed once again by euphoria and Kali’s eyes darkened once again as Obi Wan felt his body adjust and soon he was moving into her, with her and for her.

Kali’s sighs and moans only encouraged him to move faster and firmer, until finally she was coming undone beneath him. Obi Wan couldn’t handle both the physical feeling and how emotionally overwhelming it was to be a part of her.

‘Kali.’ He cried and kissed her neck much more harshly than he had been doing before that moment. ‘Kali.’ He kept repeating, over and over again until they both calmed down enough to realise that the sun had disappeared and the light wind was picking up.

Kali led them both into her room and it was the first time Obi Wan was able to appreciate her body in more light. He’d never had the chance to look at her completely naked before, but when he did, he somehow couldn’t resist sharing his building desires once again. She looked and him and smiled, her auburn hair sat on one side of her shoulders, exposing her smooth neck and making him want to run his tongue over it, just to taste her once more.

She slowly stepped towards him and her own desires penetrated him. Obi Wan stood up and kissed her harshly, spinning her around so that once again he become a part of her. Finally, he could be a part of her very soul.


End file.
